


Sinking into the abyss

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Their last words as they wait together on the sinking Yonoa.





	Sinking into the abyss

The torpedo had already shot off into the sea, taking Sissel, Missile, and, unknown to them, Yomiel along with it. Lynne and Kamila had been left alone in the sinking submarine. They sat down and clung to each other, shivering profusely. Their clothes were soaked from the earlier incident in the flooding engine room and there was no heating.

"It's so c-cold," Kamila gasped out, her teeth chattering. "It's dark too. I hate it."

"Me too." Lynne cast her gaze around the dim torpedo room. The only light she could see came from the control panel she had used to control the torpedo. She prayed that they would be able to see the light of day again.

Of course they would, she assured herself stubbornly. Sissel, Missile and Detective Jowd would surely find a way to save them both from this sinking vessel.

"I;m sorry about what happened tonight, If I hadn't sent you out with the box, you wouldn't have ended up being kidnapped."

"It's okay." Kamila gave her a reassuring smile. "You didn't know I would get kidnapped, right? It wasn't your faut."

"Thanks, Kamila... you know, the execution..." Lynne felt Kamila stiffen slightly in her arms and immediately felt a little guilty for mentioning it. The poor girl had been dreading it the entire month, just like she had. "It's okay. They called it off."

"Huh?" Kamila's eyes widened. "They did?"

"Yeah. They even let him go free for tonight but that doesn't mean he has to go back to prison forever. There will be another trial and he'll be found innocent. They got the proof they needed." The same proof that had been sitting in her apartment for all these years. Lynne wished she had found a way to open that box sooner, then these years of suffering could have been avoided. Well, it was better late than never, she supposed.

The younger girl's face lit up in a smile of sheer relief. "I'm so glad to hear that. Wait, then does that mean you know my mom's death was... my fault?"

"It wasn't your fault!" Lynne exclaimed, a little more sharply than intended. "The Cupid turning around, the gun being included... someone else was behind all that. It never was your fault in the first place. You did not cause your mother's death, Kamila."

It felt like a huge burden had been lifted from Kamila's shoulders. For the entirety of these five years, she had blamed herself for what happened. To hear that she really hadn't caused it gave her so much relief. Her head sank down until it came to rest against Lynne's chest and the detective's arms tightened a little around her body. "Thank you, Lynne."

Lynne rested her cheek against the girl's damp head and smiled. "It will all be okay now. You and your dad, you can go back home together."

"You will still be like my big sis though, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll come over all the time and so will Missile. We'll still have great times together and everything, don't worry."

"Great. I'm looking forward to it."

At that moment, the clock turned back and the wait was finally over.


End file.
